Continuation
by HieiYYH
Summary: Now that Hina, Hiei, and Yukina are all together, what will she think of the horrible things Hiei has done?


_This is a continuation of "What Should Have Been" which is only 5 chapters, worth a read! I created this because it was requested by a fan. Also, I really wanted Hiei and Yukina's relationship to seem more like a brother-sister one, rather than the weird one they have in the series and manga. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hiei, I can't believe you did all of those things," Hina said, disappointed in her son, "why did you try to take over human world?"

Kurama said awkwardly, "Perhaps we should leave you three alone."

"No way!" Kuwabara shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Botan said, "Kurama's right, this case is done and all wrapped up. Koenma will want to hear back from you Yusuke and tell him how it went."

"Can't you do that?" Yusuke asked. She glared at him. "Fine," he admitted defeat, "guess we won't watch the show." Botan dragged Kuwabara out of there as they all walked away, leaving Yukina, Hiei, and Hina alone together.

Hina asked, "You know what, why don't we start from the beginning? From when we were separated, what happened?" She sat in front of her children.

Yukina explained, "We tried to get away together, but it wasn't working."

"Yukina _insisted_ on separating," Hiei replied, throwing her under the bus.

"I told you two to stay together," Hina said, scolding her daughter.

"I just thought they couldn't catch us both so I told Hiei to separate," she defended, "and then I got captured by Tarukane's forces, _for years_. Then Hiei finally found me here a few months ago." She looked over at him.

Hina said, "It must have been so lonely, Hiei, what did you do?"

 _If I tell her what I really did this won't end well,_ he thought nervously. "I tried to find you," he answered, "and eventually found someone to give me the jagan." He took off his headband.

"The jagan?" she asked, "That's so painful! You must have been bedridden for _weeks_." She hugged Hiei again.

He tried to push away from her but it was no use. He said, "Actually I was only in pain for a few days." _The worst pain of my life,_ he thought to himself. "After that I sensed your energies here in this world but I still couldn't find either of you. Along the way, I lost your tear."

"The necklace I made for you when you were born?" Hina asked, "You can't even find it with your new eye?"

"I haven't been able to," he answered.

"What about you Yukina?"

"I hid mine in my stomach," she replied, "so I still have it." She pulled her stone tear necklace out of her collar.

Hina pulled Yukina close for a hug and said, "My poor baby girl, you were tortured weren't you? I'm so sorry I couldn't break you out. I couldn't even touch the walls of that building. Not to mention that I didn't even know you were there with me for years. I was sure you and Hiei got away."

"I don't blame you," Yukina replied.

She sat her children down again and asked, "So, Hiei, what happened after you came to this world?" She stared at him down.

"I went to spirit world," he explained, "and after finding out they didn't know where either of you were I grew frustrated. So I stole the artifacts of darkness."

"And grew violent!" Hina said nervously, "It's just like the elders back in ice world said. You'd grow violent and try to kill everyone in your path! I won't let you do that. No more killing anyone, understood?" Hiei looked away.

Yukina said, "Hiei tell her the technique you learned!"

"What?" she asked.

Hiei replied, "The dragon of the darkness flame, I figured out how to control it." _Mostly,_ he thought.

"That could kill you!" Hina exclaimed, "Are you crazy?" She examined Hiei. "You seem alright. Did it do anything to you?"

"No," he answered.

Yukina glared at him. "It left him in crippling pain that took me _forever_ to heal," she replied.

"You managed to heal him?" Hina asked, "I'm so proud of you but Hiei you shouldn't scare us like that. I'm so glad you two are safe. I guess we have to stay in this world until your sentence is done." She stood up. "It doesn't seem too terrible here now that I'm not imprisoned." She examined the forest around them.

Hiei replied, "That's just because you haven't met the humans of this world yet."

"Oh Hiei," Yukina said, "not all humans are terrible you know."

"Such a cynic," Hina replied joyfully.

* * *

The End


End file.
